


Tired

by yunkichi



Series: unedited garbo [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkichi/pseuds/yunkichi





	

"Dan, are you ready to go to PJ's? We're staying the night there, remember?" Phil called as he walked into the living room. On the sofa, Dan was lying down. His head was swimming and his eyes wouldn't stay open.  
"'M tired," he mumbled. Although he wanted to go and see PJ, he wasn't getting off this sofa any time soon. Phil suppressed a sigh when he saw him.  
"Is your bag packed, at least?" He asked. Dan nodded and Phil turned around. "I'll put it by the door. Have a nap, and then we can go. Okay?" Dan was grateful that he at least got to rest a little bit. Even though he knew he wouldn't be able to actually fall asleep, being horizontal with his eyes closed for half an hour would be enough to get to the train station on. 

About half an hour later, Phil turned of his laptop and left his room. He picked up both his and Dan's shoes and took them to the living room. He sat on the armchair as he did up his own. Phil knew that Dan wasn't asleep, but he looked comfortable regardless. Phil made sure that everything was in order before getting Dan up. Dan moaned but seemed more responsive than before. He sat up and put on his shoes. 

Once they were on the train, Dan felt tired again. He didn't want to fall asleep on the train so he pulled out his earphones and turned the volume up loud to keep him awake. During the hour and a half that it took to get to Brighton, Dan had listened to exactly two songs. Mostly one on repeat with a short break to show Phil a second. 

At PJ's house, Dan finally took out his earphones and put them away. They dragged their suitcases into the guest room and left them there. They both took off their shoes and coats and went back to the living room. Phil and PJ chatted for a while, with Dan only chipping in here and there when he had to. His brain felt like it wasn't in his skull anymore. Without warning, Dan moved so that his head was in Phil's lap and closed his eyes. Phil smiled and rested his hand on Dan's shoulder. After a moment, Dan started squirming uncomfortably so Phil grabbed a cushion that was next to him and lifted Dan's head so he could put it under him. Dan settled down and pretended to be asleep for a while.  
"How come Dan's so tired?" PJ asked. "Has he been really busy today or something?" Phil shook his head and explained that sometimes Dan's just tired for no reason.  
"It's usually best to leave him," Phil said. "If you try to keep him up he'll get upset and it's not worth it. He's not actually asleep, he's just lying there. But it seems to make him less tired so I'm not gonna stop him," he explained. 

A couple of hours later, Dan had long since ended his façade of sleep but was still exhausted. He checked the time and saw that it was 11pm. He nudged Phil out of his conversation and told him and PJ that he was going to bed. 

He got into the bedroom and got as far as taking his jeans off before he lay down and finally managed to actually sleep. He didn't wake until Phil came in three hours later. As quiet as he tried to be, Phil still managed to accidentally kick the bedside table and drop his glasses. Dan rolled over and saw Phil trying to scramble out of his jeans. When he was eventually free, he climbed into the bed. Dan scooted over and put his arm over Phil's chest in an attempt at cuddling. Phil appreciated it and reciprocated it as far as Dan would allow.


End file.
